


Blind Heat

by RBCQ



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Light Bondage, PWP, literally the filthiest fucking thing I've ever written, please god forgive me for my sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 02:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10934691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBCQ/pseuds/RBCQ
Summary: In honor of the best Raven stan's birthday, I present my last hurrah in the RPDR fandom: 2.4k of pure Ravja smut so disgusting it singlehandedly made Jesus blind, probably. Happy birthday, Moa!





	Blind Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khler/gifts).



A blindfold.

 

That was how it began. A simple black strip of material wrapped double around her head, knotted in the back. The moment when the world disappeared in favor of the close, tight darkness sent shivers down her spine, her focus shifting to within herself - a jarring switch from how she would track the other with her eyes, following her motions as she stayed motionless, absorbing the world, limited to the small room and the other body that shared its space with her. Amid the heaviness of her limbs and her gladly welcomed introspection, each breath came from deep within her, riding out on a noise far softer than a dropped pin, yet it echoed both within and without, filling the otherwise silent room.

 

A single audible footstep in front of her alerted her to Raven's presence only half-second before fingers touched her jaw and traced it back to her hair, curling loosely into the strands and urging her to tilt her head up. Raja did so willingly, her little intake of breath eliciting a gently hummed response, lips meeting hers the same moment something was slipped around her neck, fastened to sit tightly against her throat, metal clinking softly as they kissed. Unthinking, her hand rose to find Raven's cheek, only realizing her mistake when a strong hand was encircling her wrist, tugging it away as Raven's warmth disappeared from her. Raja held her breath, listening to Raven's barely-audible footsteps circle behind her.

 

"I thought I told you not to move," she said, the low, rolling words loud in Raja's ear.

 

"I've never been good at following directions," she replied softly, the last word fading into a tiny noise as Raven guided both of her hands behind her back, forcing her to lean forward in the chair she was sitting on.

 

"Are you just bad at following directions? Or do you like seeing what I do when you disobey?" Raven fired back, making Raja grin, knowing well enough to keep her arms behind her back as Raven's grip disappeared and her footsteps crossed the room, pausing briefly before returning.

 

"It's not my fault you're just easy to get going," Raja answered, grinning at Raven's huff behind her.

 

"Keep talking, and I'll gag you, too," she threatened softly, the warning made doubly clear as rope was wound around her arms, pulled tight and fed back through to loop around again and again, until her arms were secure all the way down to her wrists. Raja heard Raven step back around her, and she sat back up, exhaling slowly as she tested the confines of the rope. Unforgiving.

 

"You look good like this," Raven purred, her hand cupped her jaw, tilting her head back. She stepped closer, straddling Raja and settling herself in her lap, their chests almost touching, and her voice dropped to a husky whisper in Raja's ear, "I like you much better when you're helpless underneath me."

 

Raja groaned softly in response, the collar clinking softly as she shifted. Raven's thumb slid across her cheek to run along her bottom lip before trailing down her chin. Her fingers looped into the collar and tugged softly, and a soft whine fell from Raja's lips as she arched up to press against Raven.

 

"Rave," she whispered, pleading, answered by a moment of silent air before a hand came down sharply on her cheek, making her cry out.

 

"I told you not to talk."

 

Any trace of gentility was gone from her voice, her tone sharp and scolding. Raja held her breath, waiting for a slap to land on the other side of her face. Instead, Raven stood, yanking Raja's collar harshly to pull her up as well.

 

"You really are bad at learning your lesson, aren't you?"

 

Raven tugged her forward, and Raja stumbled, barely catching herself before she was turned and pulled forward again, made to circle behind the chair. She was given only a moment to breathe when Raven let go of her collar before she took hold of the rope holding Raja's arms back, forcing her down over the back of the chair. She waited for Raven's hand, holding her breath, but after several seconds of nothing, she exhaled slowly, shakily. The feeling of being exposed, ass in the air, was already making her breath come just a bit faster.

 

"I guess I'll have to _teach_ you- _"_ Raven emphasized the word with a sharp smack on the ass, following it with another, then another as she continued talking, her voice low, throaty, and deliciously dominant, "the _hard_ way."

 

Raja jerked with each sharp hit, letting out a hiss of breath in the space between them. Several more slaps followed Raven's sentence, each pulling a louder noise from Raja, the painful stinging making her breath hitch. Then, all at once, Raven was gone again, silence stretching on for second after tense second. A drawer on the other side of the room slid open, then shut, and she shifted against the wood of the chair, feeling it press into her hipbones.

 

"Learn your lesson yet?" Raven's fingers trailed down Raja's spine, making her shiver.

 

"No," she breathed, knowing exactly what her cheeky response would get her. Raven only _tsk_ ed in reply. She grabbed Raja by the hair again, jerking her up and pressing herself against her back, her hand moving to grab her neck tightly. Something small and leather touched the side of her thigh - a riding crop. Raja swallowed hard, heat flooding her gut.

 

"You dirty little _whore,_ " Raven hissed in her ear, "you want this, don't you?"

 

She groaned softly, Raven's tone making her breath catch. Raja decided not to push her, both exhilarated and terrified by the though of what might happen if she kept going. The crop moved in a teasing, slow circle before pulling away, and Raja held her breath, waiting for its sharp pain. Instead, Raven let go of her neck to push her back down over the chair's back, the sudden rush making her head spin. Raven pulled away, the crop coming back to trace the inside of Raja's thighs threateningly.

 

"Count. Out loud."

 

The command came only a half-second before the crop came down hard on the soft flesh of the back of Raja's thigh, making her cry out, hips jerking forward against the chair.

 

"One," she managed through gritted teeth, hands clenching into fists behind her back.

 

"Two," Raven made a matching mark on her other thigh.

 

Each hit was harder than the one before, until Raja could hear the crop whipping through the air before it hit her. She choked out each number, tears springing to her eyes as Raven decorated her thighs and ass with marks.

 

"Rave, _please-_ " her voice broke on her plea, a shuddering noise wrenching itself from her chest as another mark was added to the burning collection, "twelve, _fuck_!"

 

Thirteen made her whine, the noise desperately pathetic, and Raven showed no signs of mercy as Raja counted out fourteen and fifteen through pained gasps. She bit her lip in anticipation for sixteen, but instead, Raven grabbed her hair again, making her already-sore scalp throb, a muted groan slipping from between her lips.

 

"You're only making this harder for yourself."

 

Her voice was sharp and insidious, twisting its way into Raja's gut like a knife, red-hot and so fucking amazing. Raven's fingers looped into the collar around her neck, toying with it, her other hand creeping down the flat of her stomach tantalizingly slowly. She couldn't help the way her hips rolled forward, buoyed on desperate _need_. The air was suddenly freezing against her bare skin, and Raja had to all but chew on her tongue to keep herself from breaking and begging Raven for something, _anything_.

 

Finally, Raven's hand found its destination, fingertips brushing her in a sadistic tease. Raja was achingly hard, straining against the limits of her self-control, the only thing keeping her reined in being the stinging of her ass and thighs, pressed up against Raven's warm skin. Her skin went from freezing cold to blisteringly hot all at once as Raven wrapped her hand solidly around her, a strangled moan stumbling out on the return of her gasp. She set a punishing pace, working Raja into a shaking, panting mess in a handful of seconds.

 

"This is what you want, right?"

 

Her hand tightened on the collar, pulling it tight against her throat and cutting off her air. Raja instinctively tugged against her grip, her head going static-y as Raven made no move to slow her hand.

 

"You want me to treat you like a whore? Bend you over the chair and fuck you 'til you're screaming my name? Is that what you want me to do?"

 

She let go of the collar, air rushing into Raja's lungs and carrying a desperate plea with it, nearly a sob with how close she was already.

 

"Yes, _fuck_ , I want that, Rave- please-"

 

All at once, Raven was gone again, and Raja nearly stumbled backwards with the sudden empty air behind her, unable to contain a pathetic whimper. She tugged on her bonds, desperately trying to work herself loose to give herself some sort of release from the burning _want_ that twisted her gut.

 

A cap popped open behind her, immediately sending a shiver up her spine. The bottle _thunk_ ed to the ground and Raven's fingers slid into the collar again, semi-gently this time, guiding Raja to bend over the chair again. The fingers of her other hand, cool and wet, pressed against Raja's entrance, making her groan. Raven pushed a finger into her slowly, torturously slowly, a whine bubbling up in Raja's throat as she rocked her hips back, trying to get her deeper. Raven only laughed, low and hoarse, and she let loose a shaky plea, working herself on that one finger.

 

"Greedy little _slut_ ," she hissed, punctuating the word with a slap to Raja's ass, making her jerk forward into the chair. The friction only added to her desperation, and when Raven pushed another finger into her, working her open so slowly she could scream, she was caught between fucking herself backwards on her hand and grinding into the hard back of the chair, the air burning up around her.

 

" _Please_ ," Raja gasped out, "stop teasing, _fuck_!"

 

"Since you asked so nicely..." Raven unceremoniously pushed a third finger into her, curling and scissoring until she found the spot that made Raja see stars. Her high-pitched, warbling moan and the way her legs nearly went out from under her was the cue for Raven to pull her fingers out. The noise that the sudden emptiness drew from Raja was nothing short of unabashedly wanton, and she resorted to grinding against the chair, nearly choking on her breath when Raven pressed her into it, rolling her hips against Raja's still-stinging ass. She eagerly rubbed her ass back on her with a little whine, pleading with her body.

 

Raven put one hand on the small of Raja's back, and she went still as she felt her line herself up, pushing in as she tugged gently on the ropes around Raja's arms. When she was fully seated, Raja rolled her hips cautiously, outright moaning at how deliciously full she felt. The few seconds of stillness hung in perfect balance, and when Raven moved again, pulling nearly all the way out before sinking back in, Raja thought she might melt or explode or both.

 

"You feel so good," Raja breathed, everything but the heat of Raven's body against hers and the way she felt inside her falling away. Raven responded with an uncharacteristically soft noise that sent a shock straight through Raja's body, pulling back and gripping her hips before slamming back in. The pace was immediately set hard and fast, the sound of skin on skin filling Raja's ears, the sharp sting of her thighs and ass completely overwhelmed by the earth-shattering pleasure every time Raven thrust into her. Before long, they were both moaning, Raja meeting every thrust with just as much vigor. Raven pulled her upright by the ropes on her arms, looping an arm around her chest, the other slipping quickly down Raja's torso to wrap around her, stroking in time with her thrusts.

 

"So fucking good," Raven growled in her ear, "You're so perfect, so fucking amazing."

 

"Rave-" was the only thing Raja could manage to gasp out between moans, the word cutting off with a sharp gasp as Raven bit down on where her shoulder joined her neck, twisting her hand just right as she slammed into her, making Raja's legs nearly give out again. She was building quickly to a peak, painfully close to spilling over. Raven's hand came up to yank on her collar, cutting off her breath sharply, and her world went white-hot as she came with a hoarse, strangled noise, and the only thing on her mind and tongue was Raven's name - despite having barely any air, she was moaning it over and over like she was praying, going loose in Raven's grip as she fucked her through it, hot and tight and close and so good it verged on painful. She wasn't far behind, coming with a groan of Raja's name, spilling into her and letting go of her collar. Fresh air rushed into her lungs, her head spinning and her entire body pulsing with aftershocks.

 

The two of them stayed pressed together for a moment, trying to catch their breath. Raven was the first to move, pulling out of Raja slowly and immediately untying the blindfold. The sudden light was harsh against her eyes, so she kept them shut for a moment, leaning down and using the chair's back for support as Raven worked the knots on her arms loose. Every bone in her body felt warm and loose, the soreness in her shoulders and elbows barely registering as the ropes finally fell away and Raven pulled her into her arms, leading her towards the bed.

 

The sheets were incredibly soft against her skin, and she sighed contentedly as Raven lifted her leg and gently cleaned her off. She made a lazy mental note to shower as soon as she woke up, offering a sleepy smile as Raven slipped into bed with her, pulling the blanket over the two of them and wrapping Raja in her arms. It was only minutes before Raja was drifting off peacefully, a smile still on her face and her fingers curled into Raven's.


End file.
